Threaded Love
by Wolfic
Summary: Love is like a piece of velvet, beautiful to the eye and gentle to the touch. And yet, just like the fabric, it can be as easily torn apart [Cornelius X Velvet]
1. The Attic

**Threaded Love**

**By Wolfic**

"_Oswald," Gwendolyn softly said, as she went to eye the spectacle that had enraptured Oswald's attention. "What is it?" _

_However, so words were needed, as she stopped just short of her love, as she realized what her eyes were witnessing. "The land…" was all she could manage, as the once barren land, was soon healed by a rapid wave of green. Trees sprouted rapidly, recreating forests in a blink of an eye. The land beginning its rebirth..._

"_It's as if a new world is being revealed..." Oswald said, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Gwendolyn… We're witnessing a miracle." He said to his loving wife. He suddenly realized what they must do._

"_We cannot give up! We must have hope!" Oswald said, with a fierce determination, as his eyes continued to view the miraculous sight of the magical world of Erion._

With the last words read, Alice gently shut the large green colored book that she held in her hands and hopped out of the large red armchair that she had previously occupied. Gently laying the book down, next to the previous 6 that she had recently read, she began to collect her thoughts of the final installments of the Odin Sphere series.

"I'm really glad that their world was saved. But still, it must be sad to have so many people disappear from the world like that. Don't you think so too, Socrates?" Alice wondered as she turned to face her black cat. Socrates however, merely returned her question with a questioning glance of his own.

"But still, the story didn't have to end so fast. Now what will I do?" As Alice pondered this question, she got up off the floor and scanned the room for something else to fill her time. It was then, that her eyes caught a red-violet object sticking out from under the arm chair. Stepping over the books, she pulled the object out from under the chair, revealing a thick book. Quickly examining for anymore hidden objects, she found two more hidden books. Deciding to read those later, she left them under the chair as she happily hopped onto the red armchair, ready to examine her newly found treasure.

After quickly examining the title, which read, **Threaded Love**, she opened the book gently. Soon, her eyes quickly went to the words written on the page. And once more, her mind was no longer settled on her own world, but rather on the magical world of Erion.


	2. Prelude

**Threaded Love**

Love is like a piece of velvet

beautiful to the eye

and gentle to the touch

And yet

just like the fabric

it can be as easily torn apart

**Prelude**

"_Princess Velvet, I swear... I will fill your life with love and happiness." _ The very words that Cornelius had uttered to his love in the Forest of Elrit echoed throughout his head. However, accomplishing that task was not as simple as it appeared to be. Although the words he spoke flew easily off his tongue, making sure he kept his word would require much more then just pretty words.

It's not that it was hard to love Velvet and make her happy; it was the very fact that if anyone knew of it, they would surely ridicule her. After all, humans do not date, or love Pookas in that manner. Sure at first, the problem he was presented with was just letting her see what he has become. And now that that solution was solved, he was truly grateful she did not leave him for another. But now there presented another problem.

How would he solve this one? It wasn't as if he could slice off the tongues of who ever sought to lay insult to his love, despite the simplicity of the idea. Of course the mere thought of inflicting such gruesome acts upon innocents was appalling in its own manner for the Prince.

The other solution was the most obvious. They could show their love for each other in secret, and remain platonic in public. But, of course, that choice of action had been hard enough for them to do as humans. And now lying in his bed at the Pooka Village, arms behind his furry head, he was busy wracking his brain for ideas. Not long after the events in Elrit Forest, they had decided to return to the Pooka Village before anyone there began to question their long disappearance.

Cornelius was so deep within his own thoughts that he did not notice the door to his room open and the tall, Valentinian beauty that walked in. After observing her love, whose face was deep set in concentration, she decided to see what thoughts could be running amok in his head. Sitting down at the foot of his bed, she proceeded.

"Cornelius?" She softly whispered. Cornelius at the moment was right in the middle of deciding whether he could build a contraption that made him taller and then disguise him in a cloak so that he may appear in public with her, when he noticed her presence. It was just a simple four syllable name really, Cornelius. However, the way she spoke it so lovingly was enough to rouse him out of any activity he had immersed himself in.

Quickly getting up in a sitting up position and saying a sincere apology for not noticing when she entered, he stopped to see what she needed. "Is there something you require of me, Princess Velvet?"

With a smile played upon her face at Cornelius's courteous ways she responded. "I was merely wondering what such thoughts could have lured you into such a state." It was a simple question, one asked out of concern for her love. However, those were the words that Cornelius had dreaded to hear. He hadn't come up with a solution to the problem yet, so he tried to think of the best cover up possible.

"I was merely thinking of your beauty, and the immense love I possess for you." He said, trying to shove away the face of panic he had shown for a brief second. What he said wasn't entirely a lie. After all he can recount countless nights he had laid awake in his bed at Titania thinking of her.

However, Velvet was not one to be tricked. Her inquisitive eyes had caught glance of the panicked face Cornelius briefly displayed. So, in an attempt to soothe her love, she wrapped her arms around his small stature and resting her head on his, she softly said. "What ever ails your mind Cornelius, you can tell me."

Cornelius allowed a small smile to show. He knew better then to keep secrets from Velvet. After all, the last time he had desperately tried, she found out anyways. So, choosing his words carefully, he explained the dilemma. "Velvet, 'tis about us. About our relationship."

If the words he spoke had any effect on Velvet, she did not show it easily. Instead she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "What's wrong with our relationship? Do you wish to leave me?" she whispered the painful words softly.

The words she had spoke had barely a second to take effect before Cornelius quickly shifted around to face Velvet and wrap his small arms around her waist. "Never Velvet. I would never leave you of my own free will. I love you too much."

Grabbing Cornelius's shoulders she looked Cornelius in the eyes. "Then what is the problem?"

Knowing he couldn't keep it hidden any longer, he spoke. "The problem is how we display our love. If anyone else were to see us in such a manner, they would surely throw jest at you. 'Tis a fate I would not wish upon you." A smile once more found its way to Velvet's lips.

"'Tis no problem at all, Cornelius. The solution is easy."

Looking at Velvet with a face of question he proceeded with a simple "It is…?"

"I simply ignore the comments. You think too less of me when you say such a trivial matter would bother me. I have long been call many names, some kind, others not. It would not bother me at all."

Cornelius couldn't help but smile at the directness of the solution. "Forgive me, Velvet. It seems I tried to take care of the problem by myself again. Next time, I'll speak with you first."

"It's alright Cornelius. Your thoughtfulness is one of your redeeming qualities. Even if at times it is a bit excessive. So, now that the problem is solved, what is on your mind now?"

Letting a small hidden smile show, he gently grabbed Velvet, hugging her waist tightly. "I believe I would like to remain in this position for a while."

Velvet couldn't help but smile at that idea as she gave Cornelius a playful push, bringing them both down on the bed. Placing her arms around his head in a similar manner, she lovingly replied. "Me too, Cornelius. Me, too."


End file.
